Imaginé
by GaTiTa-SaN
Summary: En una noche de verano desperté, de sobresalto, mi corazón latía rápidamente, trataba de gritarme algo, trate de escucharlo y cuando entendí lo que atropelladamente éste me decía, te lo tuve que escribir. Esto es para ti, para cuando por fin te conozca. One Shot.


Y entonces soñé contigo, soñé contigo aunque aún no existas en mi vida, imaginé cómo sería conocerte y cuánto cambiaría mi vida al hacerlo,

soñé nuestros largos paseos por el parque, hablando de miles de cosas, nos imaginé riendo y contándonos nuestros secretos, nos imaginé siendo amigos,

imaginé tu ingenio y tu gran capacidad para sacar chistes de todo, imaginé que te encantarían los libros de aventuras y amores,

los libros que te llenan la cabeza de conocimientos, te imaginé como una persona astuta e inteligente, nos imaginé siendo compañía incondicional uno del otro;

Nos imagine en noches de taberna, cerveza y música, disfrutando de la vida y compartiendo, no solo entre nosotros sino con el resto del mundo,

contagiando felicidad y contagiándonos también de cosas buenas, nos imaginé en viajes fantásticos a lugares que realmente existen,

conociendo gente extraordinaria con vidas que para nosotros resultarían asombrosas, nos imaginé corriendo bajo la lluvia, ensuciándonos

, jugando con cachorros, ordeñando vacas, nos imaginé disfrutando de cada detalle de la vida, las pequeñas cosas que ésta ofrece.

Imaginé cómo sería calmar tus temores, imaginé mil y un formas para acallar tus lágrimas cuando estuvieses triste,

imaginé miles de maneras de darte ánimo para cuando lo necesitaras, imaginé tu consuelo cuando yo estuviese triste,

imaginé cómo te desvivirías por verme sonreír también, imaginé, como muchas otras cosas que estarías para mí como yo para ti.

En mi imaginación descubrí amistad y me sentí bien de nuevo, pero el fuego en mi corazón me gritaba que esto no podía tratarse solamente de una amistad,

entonces Imaginé cómo sería sentirse vivo con solo ver la sonrisa de una persona,

imaginé la calidez de tus palabras y cómo tu mirada me daría fuerzas para seguir adelante sin importar que,

imaginé cómo sería contar cada lunar de tu cuerpo, perder la cuenta y volver a empezar, imaginé tus labios, cálidos como tu alma,

imaginé tardes enteras admirando tu belleza, pero no esa belleza física y efímera,

me imaginé admirando tu alma, tu inteligencia, tu valentía, me imaginé admirando cada detalle que te hace ser quien eres, me imaginé tu carácter indomable,

me imaginé las mil y un peleas y reconciliaciones, me imaginé sembrando flores junto a ti, cuidándolas y viéndolas crecer,

me imaginé alimentando poco a poco un amor profundo y duradero, me imaginé llevándote a tu lugar favorito, me imaginé hincándome frente a ti,

me imaginé pidiéndote, suplicándote que por favor, me dieras el honor de pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti,

imaginé como lloraste y te pusiste a mi altura, abrazándome y susurrándome al odio "si, mil veces si",

me imaginé sintiéndome la persona más dichosa de este mundo. Y así pues, nos imaginé junto a esas personas que queremos,

compartiendo nuestra unión, celebrando el haber encontrado el amor verdadero, nos imaginé nerviosos, riendo, llorando, serios y contentos,

nos imaginé siendo por fin nosotros, nos imaginé consumando el amor de la manera más dulce y delicada posible.

Imaginé formar una familia, con hijos tan hermosos y tremendos que serían difíciles de controlar, nos imaginé juntos después de un largo día,

sentados en la sala bebiendo un poco de té, y de nuevo,

imaginé besarte e imaginé que tendría la misma sensación de la primera vez que probé tus labios,

imaginé que mientra estuviese a tu lado, ningún día sería suficientemente malo como para que no lo pudieses reparar con tus sonrisas,

imaginé que sería invencible si tenía la dicha de recibir tu amor.

Imaginé tenerte, imaginé que me tenías.

_Imaginé entonces, que no habría poder más grande que el amor._

**Gatita-san: Bueno chicas/chicos, aqui les dejo un dulce One shot, en el cual pueden dejar volar su imaginación, es una situación que puede ocurrir no solo en estos universos alternativos que le creamos a nuestros personajes favoritos; notarán que no hay nombre, edades ni géneros, porque en el amor, no importa nada más que amar y ser amados.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que hayan difrutado y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
